Star Wars
Star Wars and Dragon Ball Z also known as Star Wars & Dragon Ball: Battlefront and 'Star Wars VS Dragon Ball Shin Budokai Battlefront is a fan video game.It named after Star Wars Battlefronts and with pure influence of Dragon Ball Z Budokai Tenkaichi series (including it's spin-offs). The sequel Star Wars Vs Dragon Ball GT Shin Budokai Battlefront II. Setting Plot Saga I Zack and Ahsoka's mission to Cloud City Saga II Chapter 1: Training Chapter 2 First contact Chapter 3: Purple Heart Chapter 4: Belly of the Beast Chapter 5: Renegades Chapter 6: The Fallen Chapter 7: No point of Return Chapter 8: Close Escape Chapter 9 :Fatal Win Chapter 10: Dream Defenders Chapter 11:Arrogant Losers Chapter 12: Hope of Victory Planets * Coruscant * Earth * Kamino * Idraca * Lausis * Val Rotha * Dplor * Scipio * Vanqor * Florrum * O * Go'Gek * Proloxis IV * Lehon * Geonosis * Kai * Bastion * Other World * Kala III * Sathar A * Kashyyyk * Sirat * Alzura * Gasero * Kaistopisis * Phaz * Yardrat * Namek * Axis * Cato Neimoidia * Cretaceous * Tatooine * Dac * Maridun * Kal Shabbol * Lego * Quell * Abregado * Rugosa * Rodia * Ryloth * Klendathu * Utapau * Naboo * Lok * Dathomir * Oovo IV * Akmir * Alderaan * Hoth * Mygeeto * Otto Plutonia * Christoisis * Dagobah * Bespin * Terra II * New Kamino * Mars * Umbara * Felucia * M-2 * Konats Expansion Packs * "Attack of the Clones" *''The Battle of Kamino'' *''The Epic Battle of Ryloth'' *''Plan to Destory the Saiyans'' *''Mujin Buu Vs Future Trunks'' *''The Battle of Jabiim'' Online DLCS * Galactic Rampage (Duel mode) * Over The Limit (Hard Co-op Multiplayer) * Extreme Danger Calls (Space Battles) Playable Characters Main Characters Bonus Characters * Young Zack * Nude Jessica Sarah * Future Trunks (free the future) * Baby Infected Janemba * Swimsuit Maron * Great Saiyawoman * Great Saiyaman * SSJ 3 Broly * SSJ 3 Gogeta * Teen Obi-Wan Unlockable Character Customes * Zack Scott (Jedi adventure robe/corelian flight suit/medical robe/jungle combat gear) * Half naked Videl (black and white attires) * Zack Scott (blue turtle school uniform) * Jessica Sarah (Kanu Aisha crossover attire) * Anakin Skywalker (Episode III) * CC-7567 (Episode III) List of Military Forces Allies * Earth Military * Earth Army * Earth Marine Corps * Earth Air Force * Earth Navy * Earth Military National Space Command * Earth National Space Rangers * Earth National Space Airborne Shock Trooper * Earth National Space Starfighter Command * Earth National Space Mobile Infantry Force * Republic Military * Grand Army of the Republic * Republic Navy Axis Playable Soldiers, Mercenaries, Pilots, Naval Officers and Sailors * Earth Army Trooper * Earth Marine * Earth Airmen * Earth Sailor List of Arsenal & Gadgets List of Vehicles, Aircraft, Sailcraft, and Spacecraft Creatures Soundtrack (In-Universe) Category:Fan story Category:Video Games Category:Articles in need of updating